<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some new family... I guess? by Chestafur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997274">Some new family... I guess?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestafur/pseuds/Chestafur'>Chestafur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestafur/pseuds/Chestafur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philza finds some small children and they seem as if they need help..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Children?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fuckin speed ran this bitch be proud of me that I completed this in 2 hours-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil walked through his nether portal to the overworld, he had been there to get quartz. When he had walked to the front of his he saw something digging through his garbage can. He figured that it was just some raccoons so he slowly walked over to the garage can but stayed a fair bit away so the raccoon could run away. "Hey!" Phil said to what he thought was a raccoon but turned out to be a…. Child? The child had turned to him stiffly with a very alarmed look. The child had messy brown hair grown down to their shoulders and was covered in dirt, they had a yellow turtle neck that had all sorts of patches on it. "Hey it's ok I won't hurt you kid," Phil said with a concerned tone, the child had crawled out of the garbage can and seemed to be ready to run. "Here I'll sit down, no need to be afraid," Phil said sitting down on his knees, he had a very worried expression. 'Where are this kids parents and why is he digging through garbage….?' Phil wondered. "My names Philza, what about you?" He said as to try and calm the child. The child was hiding behind his garbage can with their eye starting at Phil, "my names Wilbur…." The kid- Wilbur said hesitantly, his voice quiet and rough. Suddenly something had ran into Phil and knocked him down a bit as his guard was down, Wilbur had ran to the one that ran into Phil, it was another kid, they were taller then Wilbur by a few inches. The kid had a pink version of Wilbur's shirt and blood-red eyes, he was also covered in dirt…. "Ow ok ok ok," Phil said, he had inched a but towards his door. The taller kid looked somehow threatening but hurt. "Hey uh… don't know your name but mine is Philza... May I ask where your parents are…? They should be watching you two..." Phil was trying to be careful as to not seem threatening to the two children in front of him that looked fairly thin now that he thinks about it. "We don't have parents' dick." The taller one said fairly rudely. A feeling of pity came to Phil for the kids. "Ah… well, do you need a place to stay?" Phil asked, it seemed to shock the two kids. Wilbur had looked at the other child with a confused yet desperate look. The other stared at the smaller and nodded and mumbles something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wings?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philza shows something that he hasn't before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note Phils design is actually how I draw him! As I draw him as something similar to a harpy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about a few days since he let the two children in his- their home. He had gotten to know their ages and names so far and the fact that Wilbur is very clingy towards Techno. Also ya Techno is the other kid's name, definitely not a normal kid's name now that he thinks about it. "What are you thinking about sir?" Techno asked, he still seemed very unsure of Phil which saddened Phil but he can understand why Techno wouldn't trust him. "Just thinking about shown' you and your brother something that's all," Phil said with a smile, and he wasn't lying he was thinking about that as well. Techno raised his eyebrow, "And what would that be?" Techno said with a hit of curiosity. "Why don't you and your brother meet me outside and I'll show ya?" Phil said, slowly standing up from the chair he was sitting on and Techno stared at Phil for a moment or two and then ran off to where him and Wilbur's room is. He took that as a yes and Phil pushed the chair into the table carefully and walked outside. After a bit, Techno and Wilbur came outside, "Well what did you want to show us sir" techno said with Wilbur peeking out from behind Techno, curious to see what Phil is gonna do but not brave enough to stand beside Techno in case he'd he would get hurt. "Ready?" Phil said about 3 feet away from them. The two kids nodded. Philza finally showed his wings after about a week, his legs also change into how they normally are, bird esk legs with the same deep gray-purple colour that his wings are. The two stared at Phil with awe. Phil chuckled when he noticed the children faces, he slowly started to crouch down and offer his wing to the boys so they could feel them. The boys looked at Phil then his wings and back to Phil, when Phil nodded Techno slowly went to touch them, and to his surprise, they were extremely soft even though they looked so sharp. After Techno started to pet(?) His wings Wilbur joined in and was just as surprised as Techno but something that Techno didn't do, and that was trying to climb onto his wings. It definitely surprised Techno and Phil, Phil had to make sure his wings didn't drop Wil by accident. Wilbur started to giggle "Mister Philza why are your wings so soft?" Wilbur said with a grin seemingly completely distracted by Phil's wings from whatever happened to him and his brother. Techno seemed happy that his brother was happy. "Well, it's cause I take care of him silly!" Phil said with a chuckle, Wilbur made an Ooh sound. "Well how about we go inside and I make dinner since it's getting late?" Phil said to the two, Techno still seemed surprised by the promise of food, Techno grabbed Wilbur and went inside the house. Phil went inside right after the two with the thought 'I need to go to the market tomorrow' and he went and started to make dinner</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins read some books from Phil</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was sitting on the bed Phil had given his twin while brushing his twin's hair he was humming a tune with Wilbur just listening. "Where do you think Mister Phil was keeping his wings before Tech?" Wilbur asked with his finger on his chin, "I think he was hiding them like how we hide our ears, tails and hooves" Techno hummed. Wilbur made a sound of agreement. when he noticed that Techno was done brushing his hair he got off the bed and started to look at the pile of books Mister Phil had put in their room this morning. "Why do you think he put these here?" Wilbur asked, "I heard him mumbling about going somewhere earlier but I didn't hear where though," Techno said with uncertainty in his voice. Wilbur looked uncomfortable when Techno said that, "will he get one of those mean people Tech..? I don't wanna get hurt by them again.." Wilbur had mumbled the last bit. Techno's eyes softened at Wilbur and got up then hugged him. "Don't worry Bur' he won't and if he tries ill attack him k?" Techno said with a toothy smile, Voices were screaming in his head to protect Wilbur. Wilbur smiled back at Techno and let go of the hug. They both sat down in front of the books and randomly picked one up, Wilbur picked up one about singing and how to train your voice while Technos was about ancient greek fighting techniques. They both seemed amazed by the books, they both went onto Wilburs bed and started to read them. </p><p>After about 20 minutes Phil came in and told the boys that he would be going to the market, the boys were tempted to ask if they could come with but figured that it could land them in trouble if they asked so they just went back to their books. Phil said before he went that he made them breakfast and snacks and that they were in the fridge. After that Phil left for the village market.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Psa this chapter was focused on the twins :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>